


Humans Learn From Mistakes

by BreeKaley



Category: Mortal Instruments
Genre: Anorexic, M/M, Post CoLS, Slight mention to, break ups/make ups, happy endings, yay for alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeKaley/pseuds/BreeKaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus finds the answer to his heart's question in an ancient fellow warlock. He just doesn't know how to carry his plan on.</p><p>Alec is just slowly-rapidly-falling apart with want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Learn From Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy ficlet about Malec that has been in my mind for a while, sorry for typos and such. I do not claim to own any of the Mortal Instrument's characters. I only claim the glossed over female warlock original character. I only own the plot.

"Magnus." His name cuts through his mopey feeling and he looks up at the other warlock. He knows what he looks like, plainly pitiful. "Stop pouting, you're an eight hundred year old attractive warlock, go say you're sorry to whatever his name is or go find someone else." She turns, her hair flaming behind her, muttering something about how annoying it was the babysit him. In truth, he really just wanted his favorite angel. His mind and heart refused to let go of Alec. However, his fellow warlock companion didn't need to rub it on his face. He thought back to the conversation he had with the ancient broken girl the night before.

_"You married a human, how did you suffice?" He had asked her hesitantly, knowing that it brought a haunted look to her eyes. He knew she tried at all cost not to think about her deceased husband and son. Magnus felt a horrible gut wrenching feeling that always came on by seeing his friend look so greatly sad._

_"With the immortality ordeal?" She asked, but carried on without an answer from Magnus's lips. "Well, I certainly wasn't selfish enough to ever let my Mikeel become immortal while I knew the consequences of it. I would expect them to be as selfless as I am to not try and take my immortality from me."_

_"That's what Alexander did, he wanted to take my immortality." Magnus felt the need to explain to her that once again._

_She had sighed and looked at Magnus the way she does when what she will say will hurt him. "Humans will die with the moral intelligence of a toddler. However, they do learn from their mistakes. Do not let this be the end of both of your happiness over one mistake, my fellow warlock, for you will grieve it for years after your lover dies unhappily."_

Magnus rolled off the couch, rubbing his sleepy eyes and throwing on the first things his hands touched-a plan slowly for formulating in his head. His eyes passed over himself while passing a mirror and he blanched. He had figured he had grabbed one of his brightly colored shirts and leather pants. However, he had grabbed a washed out gray sweater and jeans. He hastily tore it off, throwing it back in his bed and taking out another shirt. This one was a mix of cool colors, pops of bright pink and orange cloaked itself.

His shook his head, trying to rid his mind of thoughts of Alexander. The warlock grab the keys to one of his companion's cars. _That should teach her_ , he thought tauntingly. He smiled in the small victory he had won. Taught her right.

 

**x          x          x **x** **x****

 

Dodge. Swing. Jump. All those simple thoughts ran through his mind as Alec sparred with his parabatai. He threw himself into training the last weeks without his Warlock. With a hardened heart it was usually Izzy or Jace that drew him back from a fight. It seemed so long ago he was afraid to kill demons, and now he killed in nearly cold blood. He knew the whispered conversations behind closed doors about his state. As long as he fought and trained, he didn't think about the warlock his heart desired.

It wasn't fair how much he wanted Magnus back. I mean, really, Alec brought this on himself. He should hate Magnus for be so unreasonable. Hate that half-demon thing for dropping him as soon as Alec did one thing wrong. How dare he? 

But no, instead of hating him Alec thirsted for him every waking moment. Sometimes-most times-he unconscious ones. He was able to reduce the hollow feeling in his stomach to a dull ache. However, things still changed.

Alec wouldn't eat. And not just Izzy's bad cooking but anything. He found himself unsatisfied with food and not wanting anything to do with it. Only a few crackers here and an apple there.

Alec also threw himself into dangerous situations. And that's what Clary was for. He used to always be Big Brother. Always, 'do you think this is safe' and 'don't get hurt'. Now he threw himself into danger-and the infirmary too.

Anyways, Alec has found he doesn't care about his safety. And that's why, even after sparring with Jace- which is actually pretty hard and energy sapping when it comes down to things- he went out for a hunt. Izzy and Jace wanted to come, but Alec refused.

Dressed on gear, the shadowhunters stalked the alleys full of demon ore. He knew some had to be here. He sighed when his last route hit yet another dead end.

Something swung over his head and he barely had time to duck as razor sharp claws embedded themselves where his head had been. He turned to a Utrcel demon rearing back on his hind legs and ripping his claws from the brick.

Utrcels were u-g-l-y. They're bodies resembled a fat mutant catipillar. They had antennas and black bead looking things for eyes. Razor sharp teeth and curled talons where hands should be. They were green and red and oozed demon ore wherever they went.

It pulled back a claw and struck him. Alec pivoted out of it and the Utrcel scrapped his back. He yelled in agony. A faint lesson came back to him, something about Utrcel used for torture. It's injuries caused burning pain. The shadowhunter whispered Oreziel to my seraph blade. He struck out towards the head and his blade lodged itself in the blubbery flesh of the demon. However he was token of guard when the blubber gave a push back, making him stumble back. The demon took it as an opening and slashed his claws over The nephlim's stomach. Alec maneuvered out of the way at last minute but still the shallow cut made him want to double over in pain. Blindly he struck out in an arch and the head of the repulsive thing rolled away.

Alec's vision blurred around the edges and he clutches at his stomach in pain. He collapsed on his knees as the roar of oblivion took him.

 

**x          x          x **x** **x****

 

Magnus's heart sped as he walked the streets of New York. It no longer felt like home to him without his angel at home waiting for him. The stench of demon ore caught his attention as he scrunched his nose in disgust and followed the foul smell. Alley after alley led to dead ends with no avail and he was about to turn back when he saw a familiar body laid of its side in the demon ore recking place. Alexander. He rushed to Alec's side, pressing his fingers to his ex-lover's neck to find a slightly wavering pulse. He pulled his eyes form his face to see the slashes along his back and stomach. He barely noticed the fluttering of long lashes against Alec's alabaster skin.

"Magnus?" The name come out confused and slightly accusing, "Why are you here?"

Magnus bit back the whimper that wanting to come out due to Alec's harsh tone. "Well, I'll leave if you want me to keep you here to die!" I pushed my way to my feet, trying to seem indifferent as Alec struggled to stand. Alec shook his head and patted his pockets, saying something along the lines of 'I'm fine, for your information,' and 'I'm calling Jace.'

"They won't be able to help you, Alexander. The cuts are..." He paused assessing his ex's bare stomach and back, "-bad."

"They're fine." Alec grumbled, looking down on his demon ore recking shirt. He-without thinking of his unwelcome- _unexpected_ -comany-tore the tattered cloth from his body. He looked and up and couldn't help blush a bit, but made no move to put a shirt back on.

Then Magnus went on a rant, "What are you even doing out here all alone? Going off and attacking demons when you don't know what you'll find. You could get yourself hurt! Or worse! Need I remind you that you have a loving family who already lost one son? Do you even begin to understand what is would do to them if you died? I mean, seriously, Alexander-"

"Magnus." Alec broke in. "Shut up. I know what I'm doing. I'm a  _freaking_ shadowhunter for Angel's sake. It's what I do. Go after the demons of the world."

"Your  _job_ is to kill demons, not shove yourself into dangerous situations with no concern for you own safety." 

Alec stumbled back as if Magnus had struck him with his words. "What are  _you_ to tell me what my job is? Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? My father?" His glare cut through Magnus's rage. Those steel cold blue eyes that Magnus loved to see light up. They were now dull and dark and stormy. They showed anger and irritation. Also, Alec-Magnus noted-has gotten a tighter build since he was gone. Not that Alec had anything less than a muscly body than before. His abs were tight, and there was a angry red slash just below his ribs. Magnus eyes flickered from Alec's angry face to his hot body, tugging on his bottom lip. Alec barely saw a difference in his-no  _the_ _-_ Warlock. Not that he thought there would be one, Magnus was frozen in time, immortal. 

"No, I'm not. That doesn't mean that I think you're a enormous idiot for throwing yourself into dumb situations." Magnus huffed. 

Alec rolled his eyes as he grabbed his stele, drawing a quick iratze on his shoulder. "Why do you care?" He asked, unable to keep the biting edge out of his voice. It had been maybe two weeks since Magnus had left him. And now he just shows up and starts to patronize Alec. 

Magnus visibly flinched, "Alec." His voice was dangerously soft. "Alec-"

The shadowhunter suddenly glared like a child, "You know what Magnus, I don't really want your excuses." The warlock's surprised expression sent Alexander into a full rant. "I do one thing. Yeah, it might have been a really bad thing, but one thing. Then you drop me. You know what, Bane, learning from your mistakes is a human thing. We only get one chance at this life. Yeah, I screwed up, I'm sorry. I just wanted you and you couldn't see that. All you saw was my that mistake. You didn't even let me explain. I don't want you to have to heal when I die. I don't want to grow old and gray and you be your young perfection. You know what, I can't even say your age because I _don't know it_. I just want you to trust me. You said I broke your trust but I don't think it was there in the first place. I seriously doubt that you even loved me."

That enraged Magnus, "You don't think I loved you? Yes, I've already had all that you just said to me drilled into me by who used to be my teacher. She fell in love with. A human, had a human child, she would've have up her immortality for them. But no! Because of what she was they were ripped out of from right under her and killed while she was watching. She couldn't even do anything. That's what I wanted to keep you from, what I am. I'm a half demon monster who killed the person who I thought was my father. The thing that drove my mother to suicide. It was that girl who had her husband and son ripped from her that taught me control. And now she's teaching me how to forgive and I came here to forgive you. You yelling at me and telling me what I do and don't feel for you makes me want to hop back in her car and drive to her house. It makes me want to forget about you completely. Because if you think I didn't love you obviously I'm not doing something right and I should just leave. I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. There, is that what you wanted. Because I haven't stopped thinking of you since I left. I hated that I was stupid to let go the only good thing in my life. I'm an idiot for leaving you, makes me want to hit myself with a brick. I've beat myself up about this for the last month, and I come back and you tell me I don't-"

Warm lips crash down on Magnus, and he doesn't remember the last time his shadowhunter was this insistent. Alec grappled to Magnus like a pest, fisting his shirt in his hands and twisting his body like he can fall into Magnus and they can become one. Magnus reacted quickly, kissing back and weaving his hands in the boy's hair. 

"Magnus." Alec breathed, but the warlock shut him up by kissing him again. Alec braced his hands against the immortal's chest, separating them. He looked into Magnus's eyes in a way that made the older boy melt. Such passion and wanting raged behind those calm blue eyes. Those eyes that were not affecting by the storm anymore. Clear, bright, and slightly narrowed. "Magnus." His name came out breathlessly as Alec pushed himself against the warlock, tilting his head up so he could peer into Magnus's green and gold cat eyes. "If you ever leave me again, I will personally track you down and slap you to death."

That thought made Magnus smile. "You do know I'm half human. And humans learn from mistakes, love." With that he leaned down and pressed his lips back down to Alec's. 


End file.
